The Week of Hell
Deaths and Attacks * Caroline - Got attacked by Callie the Clown with a chainsaw while she was trying to grab some milk from the fridge. * Sara - Got her head sawed off by a lawnmower during the Sexy Gopher Slut challenge. Scenes Welcome to Hell Week Jessie: Ok pledges, welcome to Hell Week, the one week of the year where there's serious danger for you guys. Carly: Wait, why are we in serious danger? Jessie: Because if you want to be a Kappa, you must survive Hell Week. Yuki: There will be a series of dangerous challenges for you girls to survive in. CJ: Oh god, this is crazy. Jessie: Not really. However, if you get killed trying to save another pledge, you get to skip the rest of Hell Week. CJ: What the hell? That rule is crazy too! Jessie: CJ shut up, you're the one who's going crazy by the minute. Cleaning Things Up Caroline: First challenge for Hell Week is to scrub each and every floor of this house. Yuki: It's a new challenge since the maid died. Jocelyn: What the fuck!? Jessie KILLED her. Jessie: Not true, I only wanted to prank you bitches, but somehow the fryer was accidentally turned on. End of story. Jocelyn: But... Jessie: END. OF. STORY!!!! 20 minutes later... Jessie: Oh my gosh, scrub harder bitches, and don't use too much water! Charlotte: Well this never would have happened if you hadn't fried the maid's face off! Jessie: Charlotte oh my gosh, that was a total accident! I did not know the fryer was on! Charlotte: (whispers to CJ) If we get the chance later on, let's get Jessie arrested for frying Ms Vane's face off. CJ: Agreed. Chainsaw Attack! (Caroline wakes up and opens the door) Jessie: Number 5, what the hell are you doing up at this hour?! Caroline: I just want a glass of milk from the fridge. Jessie: Ok, but just be quick, you're starting to annoy me. Caroline: (enters kitchen and makes a glass of milk for herself) (chainsaw noises are heard from the kitchen) Caroline: Who's there? (chainsaw noises get louder) Caroline: Oh my gosh, I gotta call the cops! (calls 911) Hello police, there's some kind of clown with a CHAINSAW in the kitchen! Sandra: Say what!? That's just silly. (hangs up) Caroline: No don't hang up... oh man! (Clown raises chainsaw) Caroline: (screams) OH SHIT!!! (hides behind the couch and calls 911 again) Hello 911, there is a clown attacking me with a chainsaw and I'm not joking!!! Toni: Woah! Me and Da'Vonne will arrive to you asap, clown attacks are very common in this part of history. Caroline: Ok thanks guys. (sees the clown) Double shit!!! Jessie: Ok Number 5, what the hell is going on down here? You wanted your glass of milk, and now I see you fucking around in the living room. Caroline: I've called the cops and this clown is attacking me with a chainsaw! Jessie: What clown? Caroline: (gasps) The clown just ran off, leaving its chainsaw behind. Buried and Afraid Kumiko: The Sexy Gopher Slut challenge is one of the oldest traditions in Kappa House. Yuki: You girls get to stay up all night, getting to know each other and trying to keep the ants from crawling into your panties, while the Jessies and I are going to party in the living room all night. Kumiko: Good night ladies. (Kumiko and Yuki leave) Kim: Guys, I can't move at all. Charlotte: I think that's the point, idiot. Christine: I'm actually enjoying this. Sara: Hey guys, what do you think Ariana Grande is doing right now? At around 4am... Rachel-Lou: What time is it? It's got to be like 4 or 5 in the morning. Carly: Did hear that? I said did you hear that?! Sara: What are you guys talking about? (Lawnmower turns on) Rachel-Lou: Holy crap, do I hear killer noises or am I crazy? Mia: Jessie, is that you? Sara: I'm going to ask for the last time, will you speak up!? Rachel-Lou: Is that a lawnmower? (screams) help me, help me, help me, HELP ME!!! Sara: Are you screaming? Rachel-Lou: HELP ME!!! (Everyone except Sara screams) Sara: Are you singing an Ariana Grande song? (everyone screams, while Sara sings Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande) Sara: Something bout you... HOLY CRAP! (Lawnmower decapitates Sara, everyone else screams) Trivia * Caroline is the first person to encounter with Callie the Clown, and survive. * Sara is the first pledge to get killed. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes